stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
Iris is a shiny Gardevoir and a member of the Pokemon Island in the Pokemon RP. She is the leader of the other Pokemon, particularly of Team Michael, and generally tries to defuse dangerous situations. She is a major character. Detailed History Iris was born in the day care of the Sinnoh region. Her early life was rather uneventful, consisting of training, battling, and growing closer to her teammates and trainer. Then came The Butchering. A shiny Lilligant named Dahlia, who was a notorious serial killer, had infiltrated Michael's team and began killing them off. Ducky, Iris, and her mother Nanael managed to escape to Sendoff Spring, where they were cornered by Dahlia. Nanael, as her last act before her death, threw up a protective shield to allow her daughter and friends to escape, but she was pierced through the chest and sent tumbling into the lake. Dahlia was shortly after vaporized by Ducky, but the event haunted the young Iris. From that day on, Iris vowed to work harder to protect the ones she loved, as she felt guilt for not being able to save her mother. She also started using the alias Gardy, and no longer responded to her real name. Eventually, she came to Pokemon Island, where she soon established herself as a leader. She was also a member of Ducky's failed expedition, which traumatized her quite a bit, though she powered through and is easily one of the Pokemon who got off easiest in that venture. Gardust Crusaders After returning, things seemed well for a while, but around her birthday in February she began to lose control of her emotions, which apparently stems from a disease inherited from her father. It was revealed that her father was a Muk, and an incredibly powerful one to boot. She gathered together a group of her friends and ventured out to the Sinnoh region, which Ducky and E discovered was where he was located. While on the way to find her father, she stopped at Sendoff Spring to pay respect to her mother. There, she was ambushed by Dahlia, who had somehow returned to life. It was here that Iris revealed she had hidden her name due to Dahlia referring to her as a kindred spirit before she went on her killing spree, and she felt ashamed to have any link to such a monster. She continued onwards to Snowpoint, facing off against Dahlia along the way, and eventually was reunited with her father, Nigel. However, he soon revealed his true colors, and killed her. At this point she went to the afterlife, where her mother appeared and gave her Luster Purge and activated her Light power to defeat her dad. Iris returned to life and used her newfound Stand and her Voice to beat Nigel and obliterate him. Personality Iris has a very regal and controlled personality. She rarely lets slip if anything is wrong with her and has excellent control over her feelings. However, she does occasionally let slip some more violent urges. Thanks to her typically in-control mental state and her innate abilities as a Gardevoir, she acts as a psychiatrist, therapist, and general mental health doctor on the island, a job she is happy to do as she loves to help ease the pain of and protect others. Powers and Abilities Iris has several moves in her arsenal, such as Thunderbolt, Psychic, and Hyper Voice. She has the maximum Special Attack strength a Gardevoir can obtain and has such a strong bond with her trainer, Michael, that she can maintain Mega Evolution at all times. Iris' greatest power, however, is her Voice. This inherent gift gives her Hyper Voice devastating power beyond what other Pokemon are capable of and, if left unchecked, could destroy entire mountains. This power is why she is in total control of her emotions at all times, as a simple slip-up could result in destruction and death. Iris has a Stand, Shinedown, that powers her Luster Purge into an all-encompassing Light attack that deals incredible damage. As a Light Pokemon, she also has an inherent pure and good light in her, which can cause her to glow a golden color when used. It is also able to make her attacks gain any type that she needs, dealing super effective damage to everything at a slight reduction in power to the move in question. Her attacks include Hyper Voice, Moonblast, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Psyshock, Luster Purge, and Shadow Ball. Trivia * Iris' Voice is a reference to the Thu'um of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''as well as the Marvel comic book character Black Bolt. * Iris name and rivalry with Dahlia calls to mind ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations, ''where the serial killer Dahlia Hawthorne had a twin sister named Iris who opposed her wicked schemes. The reference is actually unintentional; Iris name was originally planned to be "Lucy," after one of Michael's OCs and as a reference to ''Elfen Lied ''(which would make for a different reference since her mothers name is Nana), but was convinced to go with Iris because it suited her character better. * The way Iris fires her Thunderbolt attack is a reference to how Sith fire lifghtning from their hands in ''Star Wars. * Her Stand's name is a reference to the song "Shine" by Animal Collective and the band Shinedown. Gallery 1 Team.png|Iris image with the black missing from her chest Fixed1Team.png|Iris image with the chest fixed done.png|Iris in her Light Mode, pre-time skip CryingIris.png|Dhr dniffling irisdilf.PNG Blushing_Iris.PNG|Iris blushing Iris2.PNG|Iris, un-Mega Evolved Blushing_Mega_Iris.PNG|Mega Iris blushing Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP